


Behind The Mask

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Daniels sends Archer back in time to avert a threat to Archer's ancestors. Crossover, Queen Of Swords. (09/24/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks Dee for some technical assistance and betaing. Good to have an ER nurse around.  
  
The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado.  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer left his quarters heading for the gym. The year 2153 was becoming a very strenuous one and 2154 would probably be just as strenuous after the attack on Earth by the Xindi.

He entered the gym and noticed a young female crewman running on the treadmill. Her body gleamed with sweat but she didn't seem to be breathing hard. Shaking his head at the stamina of youth, he walked to the free weight bench and loaded up the barbells with weights.

Archer lifted the bar, feeling his muscles in his arms ripple and his chest hurt. Bringing the bar down to his chest, he took a deep cleansing breath and pushed the weights above him. He held the bar a moment until he felt his left arm buckle.

The sound of the crashing barbell and the yell of pain from the Captain brought the young crewman out of her thoughts. She saw her Captain pinned under the barbell and gasping for breath. Jumping off of the treadmill she raced to the helpless man. She used all of her strength to lift one end of the bar and shoved it off of the now unconscious Archer. She ran to the comm unit on the wall.

"Crewman Helm to sick bay. Emergency in the gym. Captain Archer has been injured. I need help."

"Phlox here, I will be right there."

Helm ran back to Archer and checked his pulse. Pressing her ear to his chest she heard his heart. It was beating, slow but still beating. After checking his pulse, she placed her ear next to his lips to listen for his breathing. He wasn't. She tilted his head back, checked the position of his tongue, pinched off his nose and began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Five quick breaths then she checked his breathing. She continued until she felt a hand on her back.

"Crewman, I will take over for now. Thank you. You may have saved his life."

Archer came to as Phlox ran his scanned over the Captain. "What happened?"

"You apparently did not use a spotter, Captain. You dropped the barbell on you. If it hadn't been for Crewman Helm, Enterprise would be without her Captain."

Archer looked over at the woman in question. "Thank you crewman. I know you. You asked me about a crossword puzzle when we took shelter in the catwalk. I never got your name."

"Crewman Teri Helm, Captain. I am surprised you remembered."

"I don't always remember names, but I never forget a face. I hate to think of what may have happened if you hadn't been here. Thanks again. Doctor Phlox, can I go now?"

"Yes, Captain. You have a bruised throat and a strained left wrist, but other than that you are fit for duty."

* * *

Archer walked into his quarters and looked at Porthos. The canine raised a sleepy head from the dog bed and placed it on his forepaws. Archer saw Porthos jerk his head up and look at the bathroom. Archer followed the dog's gaze.

"Crewman Daniels what the hell are you doing here? I have enough problems finding the Xindi."

"A faction of the temporal cold war has decided on a new attack. They are going into the past to attack you."

"Me?"

"Not you specifically but your great great great grandmother, Maria Teresa Alvarado."

"My great great great grandmother was Teresa Helm."

"That was her married name. By attacking her not only would you not exist but neither would the crewman who pulled that free weight off of you. Then again neither would there have been a Henry Archer, a Warp 5 engine or Enterprise."

"We're related? I didn't know. So how do we stop them?"

"You and three others must travel back in time to thwart the other faction."

"Not the Suliban? Whom do you suggest I take?"

"Sub-Commander T'Pol is the most logical choice along with your linguist, Ensign Sato. Take Ranger Tina Alvarado for security."

"T'Pol doesn't believe in time travel."

"Who better? You will need her logical mind to help you. If you succeed you will be gone five minutes. If not, none o this will happen."

"Why Hoshi?"

"How's your Spanish?"

"Not great, why?"

"Where you are going you will need fluent Spanish."

"Why Tina?"

"She is fluent in Spanish and is the best swordswoman around. You will understand when you arrive."

"Archer to T'Pol."

"T'Pol here."

"Please come to my quarters and bring Ensign Sato and Sergeant Tina Alvarado with you."

"Right away, Captain." She turned to Reed. "You have the bridge."

Archer's door beeped. "Enter."

T'Pol, Tina and Hoshi walked in. "Ladies please be seated. What I am going to tell you is not to leave this room. Understood?"

The women nodded.

"Good. T'Pol how is your Spanish?"

"I do not speak Spanish."

"Hoshi?"

"Mi EspaÃ±ol es muy bueno, mi CapitÃ¡n. Por QuÃ©?"

"Porque mi EspaÃ±ol es un poquito y muy malo."

Hoshi giggled.

"Tina I understand you are fluent in Spanish and come highly recommend in the use of a sword. I was also told that the reason for you joining us would become clear."

Tina nodded.

Archer walked to the porthole. "I had a visit from our friend, Crewman Daniels. He has informed me that another faction of the temporal cold war is planning on attacking a person who is very important. In order to thwart their plans we are going on a trip."

T'Pol looked at Hoshi then at Archer. "Captain you know I do not believe in time travel and if I did, a trip to the future is illogical."

"I agree a trip to the future would be illogical, that is why we are going into the past. Specifically 1819 Alta California. Hoshi I want you to obtain clothing for T'Pol, Tina and myself that are appropriate to that time period. I want you to obtain Japanese clothing for that period for yourself."

T'Pol looked at Archer. "What may I ask will be our, I believe the term is, cover?"

"I will be an American ex-patriot who is now a trader. You will be my associate from Siam. Tina will be my cousin. Hoshi will be the daughter of a minor Shogun who is under my protection. Sorry for the stereotype Hoshi, but I don't believe that there were many Japanese in California at the time. I need you there in case our UT goes down. I want portable Uts sewn into our clothing."

T'Pol stood up. "I understand that that time period was dangerous. What about weapons?"

"Ah, good question. Hoshi I will need a rapier. Crewman Daniels has given me four weapons, phasers he called them, that are no larger than our comm units. They only have a stun setting."

Tina stood up. "Captain I have my own swords, may I take mine?"

"I don't think too many young ladies carried swords where and when we are going. If need be I am sure you will be able to pick one up."

"Yes, Sir."

T'Pol looked at Tina then back at Archer. "Captain, what exactly is our mission?"

"We are to stop the murder of one DoÃ±a Maria Teresa Alvarado known as Tessa to her friends. I don't know who the opposition is but they are not Suliban. They very well maybe the ones who convinced the Xindi to attack us."

Hoshi looked at Archer. "Who is she?"

"She is the great great great grandmother of Crewman Helm, who just saved my life."

"You are doing this for one person?"

"No T'Pol. The lady is also my great great great grandmother also. Without her, Crewman Helm would not have been able to save me nor would there have been a Henry Archer to build a Warp 5 engine. Now do you understand the importance of the mission?"

All three women nodded.

"Good. Now we will grab a bite to eat and then get ready. Hoshi, make sure we have canteens filled with water."

Tina stopped at the door, turned to Archer and spoke quietly. "Captain, DoÃ±a Alvarado was my great great great Grandmother as well." She turned and left.

Dawn was breaking as the three Starship Officers and one Ranger walked along the shore of the Pacific Ocean. Archer took in a deep breath. "Amazing. In our day parts of California still look just like this. T'Pol, any idea where the pueblo of Santa Elena is?"

"The settlement is about 15 kilometers to the North but there are some buildings 3 kilometers to the North East."

Hoshi looked at T'Pol. "I believe they are called haciendas, Sub-Commander."

Archer laughed. "I think for the time being T'Pol we should call you Topal. It sounds more Asian."

T'Pol nodded. "That is logical Captain."

"Jon, please call me Jon."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Jon I believe that we are about to have visitors. I would suggest we take cover behind those boulders." She pointed to some large boulders just off of the trail.

They barely made it behind the boulders when a lone horseman came into view followed by five soldiers. The rider was dressed all in black with a red sash. Archer could see that the rider was a woman as she rode by. He ducked as a bullet ricocheted off the boulder. A second ricochet and the woman's horse tripped and she went sprawling into the brush. The soldiers came to an abrupt halt, jumped from their horses and surrounded her.

A Corporal approached the woman. "Give up now Reina and you can ride back to your execution. Fight and we will drag you home."

"Corporal Trujillo. Weren't you a Sergeant a month ago when you made that same statement?"

T'Pol looked at her scanner. "Captain that woman has the same DNA as you."

Archer glanced over his shoulder. "In that case I think the lady needs some assistance. Tina, check the rear to insure we don't have any more unwanted visitors." He walked out from behind the boulder. "Five to one odds against a woman are neither gentlemanly or fair."

Trujillo looked at Archer. "Get him." He turned back to the woman. "Get her." He raced towards the woman whose sword met his own with a clang. Two soldiers advanced on Archer. The fifth soldier crept to the boulder and circled behind Archer. A hand reached out and pinched the soldier's neck. He collapsed immediately as Archer kicked out low, catching one man in the solar plexus. The remaining soldier attacked and swords met.

The woman dove between her attackers and rolled to her feet. With one leg she swept one soldier's feet out from under him. He struck his head on a rock, knocking him unconscious. Back on her feet, the woman turned to face Trujillo. "Now the odds are even."

Trujillo looked at his disabled men and made a break for it. He reached his horse that had wandered near the boulders. As his foot slid into the stirrup, a hand pulled him around and a fist smashed into his jaw. The hapless Corporal dropped to the ground.

Tina turned to Archer with a grin. "Our transportation has been secured."

Archer turned to the woman who placed her sword in the frog at her side. She smiled. "Gracias SeÃ±or y SeÃ±oritas. Mi llama es La Reina des Espades."

Archer glanced at Hoshi to make sure the UT was working. "Mi llama es Jon Archer. Estas mi amigas Topol, Hoshi Sato. Yo estoy su maestro. Esta Antonia, mi prima hermana. We are traders who managed to escape from a ship of dishonest merchants. We escaped with only the clothes on our backs."

"Well, SeÃ±or Archer, I wish I could repay you for your assistance, but I can't. I can however show you to a hacienda where you may find some assistance. It is the hacienda of DoÃ±a Alvarado. Until we meet again, Vaya con Dios." She whistled for her horse who came galloping to her. "Come Chico, we go." She mounted the fine animal and rode away.

Tina walked up behind Archer and whispered to him. "Captain, she is carrying my sword."

Archer whirled on her. "What do you mean?"

"The rapier in my quarters, the one I wanted to bring, is a family heirloom. It belonged to my great great great grandmother. Her father's sword belongs to my sister Manda."

T'Pol came over to the two. "Jon, since we now have mounts, I suggest we leave before these men awake."

Archer nodded and they all mounted.

A short while later, the foursome rode up a hill and looked down on a large rectangular hacienda. A thin wisp of smoke rose from a chimney in the back. Archer looked at his companions. "T'Pol you seem to have mastered the art of horseback riding fairly quickly."

"We have a similar animal on Vulcan. I learned to ride at an early age. The animal has a habit of biting the rider unless it is kept under control at all times."

Archer laughed as he led the party to the hacienda. As they rode up, they saw a woman with long curly hair run out. She was wearing large hoop earrings, a colorful blouse and a long skirt.

The woman walked right up to Tina. "Tessa where have you been? Who are these people and why are you riding a garrison horse?"

Archer saw the door of the hacienda open and a young woman, a twin to Tina walk out. "Marta, we have company?"

Marta whirled towards the newcomer. "Tessa?" She looked back at Tina. "Madre de Dios, what is this? You look like twins."

Jon dismounted. "SeÃ±ora y SeÃ±orita, I am Jon Archer. This is my business associate Topal, my cousin Antonia and my ward, Hoshi. I am her protector. We are traders who unfortunately boarded the wrong ship and barely escaped with our lives and the clothes on our backs."

Tessa walked up. "Bienvenido. Mi casa es su casa. Please dismount and come inside. Marta, please bring some cold lemonade into the study. I am sure that our guests are thirsty and hungry from their journey." She turned to Archer. "SeÃ±or, I would love to know how you happen to be riding the garrison's horses. We will set them free so they can return home." She spotted a worker coming around the hacienda. "Julio, please make sure these horses are returned to Colonel Montoya."

"Si, SeÃ±orita."

Tessa ushered her guests into the study. "Make yourselves comfortable. I will help Marta with the refreshments." She walked into the kitchen to find Marta casting down tarot cards. "Tessa they are not whom they say they are. The woman Topal is not even human, I can feel it."

"Marta, how can you a gitana be bigoted towards someone by their looks?"

"Not bigotry Tessita, cautious."

In the study T'Pol took out her scanner. "Jon, SeÃ±orita Alvarado has the same DNA as you and Tina."

"Well we are related."

"There is more. The SeÃ±orita is the Queen of Swords. Her DNA matches exactly to the masked woman."

Tina walked over to the hearth and looked at the picture and the sword hanging on the wall. "Captain, this is the same sword that Manda has. That is the picture of DoÃ±a Alvarado's father. I have seen this picture in my Grandmother's home in Miami."

T'Pol walked over and looked at the picture. "How do you explain this picture in California being in Miami?"

Tina laughed. "In 234 years people move. My Grandmother was born in California and moved to Miami when she married. The women in our family kept the Spanish practice of women keeping their maiden names. When I marry I will still be Tina Alvarado or SeÃ±ora whomever."

Archer walked around the room and stopped at the fireplace. "T'Pol, have you scanned the hacienda?"

"Yes, there is a cellar underneath the kitchen. Another larger room is located behind a wall and a tunnel leads to the corral."

Archer nodded. "That is good to know. Tina, somehow I want you to check it out."

Tina nodded as Tessa and Marta walked in with lemonade and cookies. Tessa set the tray she was carrying on the table. "That is my father, Don Rafael Alvarado."

Tina turned to Tessa. "He was a handsome man. How did he die?"

Tessa's eyes welled up with tears, but she held her composure. "He was an excellent horseman. Colonel Montoya claims that he fell from his horse."

T'Pol accepted a glass of lemonade from Marta. "You have doubts that your father, an excellent horseman, fell from his mount?"

"Yes. I demanded an investigation, but Colonel Montoya and his Captain of the guards are the ones who conducted the investigation."

"Is that why you became the Queen of Swords?"

The room grew quiet as every eye turned to T'Pol.

Tessa looked flabbergasted. "SeÃ±orita Topal, why would you assume that I am the Queen of Swords?"

T'Pol walked up to Tessa. "You are still wearing the boots and pants you did earlier this morning. Your scent is of Rose Waters, human sweat and horse sweat."

Marta pulled a flintlock pistol from a pocket in her skirt and cocked it. "Tessa, I told you they aren't who they say they are. Who are you?"

A sword appeared in Tessa's hand. Archer raised his hands a little as Tina and Hoshi leveled their Phasers.

"Ladies we mean you no harm, we are here to help you. We have information that someone is here to kill you."

Tessa laughed. "Out of the goodness of your heart, you came to help a perfect stranger who means nothing to you."

Archer put his hands down and nodded to Hoshi and Tina. They put away their Phasers. "Actually you do mean something to us."

T'Pol turned to Archer. "Captain are you willing to contaminate this culture?"

"T'Pol, they are good at keeping secrets. Who would they tell? We have a vested interest in them."

Tessa walked closer and rested her sword on Archer's collarbone. "You have a vested interest in us? How much am I worth these days?"

"More than you know." He swallowed. "You are Tina's and my great great great grandmother."

Tessa laughed and put down her sword. "Marta more lemonade. These people have been in the sun too long."

Tina walked up to Archer and Tessa. "He's telling you the truth. In my quarters I have the sword you are hold in your hand. Underneath near the guard are the initials R.A."

Tessa walked to the window and looked out. Marta came up beside her. "Tessa what is it?"

"Marta a week ago I was feeling low and I carved those initials right where she said they were. No one knows about it."

Marta turned to T'Pol. "You are not related. You are not even human, what are you?"

"I am Vulcan." She took off her wig.

Tessa and Marta gasped as they saw her ears. Archer motioned to T'Pol to replace the wig. "We are from the future, over 200 years in the future. We have learned of an attack on you that will prevent Tina and I from ever being born."

Tessa looked deep into Archer's eyes. "Are you that important?"

Archer grinned. "Someone thinks so. I don't think so. My father built the first Warp 5 engine and I am the Captain of the Starship Enterprise, the first Warp 5 ship. We are fighting an enemy who attacked Earth and killed over seven million people. Tina and I, plus her sister and another crew member trace our bloodlines directly to you."

Tessa walked to the settee and sat down. "You said Starship? You mean you travel the stars and not the oceans?"

Archer smiled. "A lot has changed in 234 years."

Marta looked out the window. "Tessa, Roberto is coming and he is in a hurry."

They heard a horse come to a quick stop and footsteps walk hurriedly into the hacienda. Tessa Turned to Jon. "Roberto knows who I am but how do I explain you and Tina?" She turned to see that the Ranger was no longer in the room. A man came around the corner.

"Tessa you have to leave quickly. Montoya is coming to arrest you." He saw Archer. "Who is this?"

"He is a friend. Why would Montoya come to arrest me?"

"Two men have told Montoya that they have proof you are the Queen of Swords." He stopped when he saw the female Starfleet Officers.

"Robert who are these men and what proof do they have?"

"They are strangers. Please hurry. Montoya can't be more than a few minutes behind me."

Hoshi looked out the window. "They are closer than that. They are here."

Several soldiers burst through the back door as more piled in through the front, all with muskets leveled. Montoya and two strangers marched in behind the soldiers.

Tessa walked up to Montoya. "Colonel, how dare you break into my home? I will report this to the Viceroy."

One of the strangers struck Tessa on the face with his open backhand. Montoya grabbed the man. He clenched his teeth. "You will not touch the SeÃ±orita, she is my prisoner."

"SeÃ±orita I apologize for this pero. They have proof that you are the Queen of Swords and it is my duty to arrest you for trial."

"Montoya justice? I doubt that, Colonel. There is no proof."

"We shall see." He looked at Archer, T'Pol and Hoshi. "I do not know who these people are, but it matters little. Arrest them all."

Soldiers pushed all of them out side. As Montoya walked out of the door he felt a sword point press against his neck. "Colonel, why are you bothering these people when you are looking for me?"

A soldier looked at Montoya and charged. "The Queen of Swords, kill her."

The Queen looked at the soldier. "Ah Corporal Trujillo. Oh I am sorry, Private Trujillo. Colonel what rank do you give a man who is so incompetent that he endangers his Commanding Officer?"

Montoya slipped a small pistol out of his waist sash and fired at the soldier. "Dead." Trujillo's sword clattered on the ground and ended up at Hoshi's feet. She bent down and picked it up. T'Pol took the one shot pistol and stuck it in her waistband.

Montoya waved his hand. "Soldiers. Release them. Obviously these two men were mistaken or have an agenda of their own. Arrest them."

The two men started to run but several soldiers blocked their way. The men looked back at Montoya and vanished.

Tessa walked up to Montoya. "Send your men away and then we will talk."

Montoya waved at his men, who mounted and rode away.

The Queen forced Montoya into the house. She released the Colonel as Tessa walked up and stood next to her. "Colonel, As you can see, This is the Queen of Swords and I am Tessa Alvarado. Now how can you say that I am her? I can't possibly be two people, now can I?"

"No SeÃ±orita. I apologize for this misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? You break into my home, terrorize my guests and myself and have me arrested. Now you say it was a misundestanding. Colonel Montoya, you will write a report about this incident and you will state in no uncertain terms that you stood less than four feet from the Queen of Swords and myself. You will deliver it to me and if you ever try something this underhanded again, the letter goes to the Royal Court."

Montoya bowed. "I agree." He turned to Tessa guests and bowed. When he turned around the Queen was gone.

Tessa turned to Marta as Montoya left. "Marta will you bring a bottle of wine from the cellar. Please let us go back to the study."

Tessa took Robert's arm in hers. Marta returned with a tray with glasses and a bottle of wine. "Jon Tina, Hoshi, Topal, this is Robert Helm." She looked around. "My husband."

Helm looked at Tessa in surprise. "Tessa, who are these people that you would tell them our secret?"

Tessa smiled. "Jon and Tina are our great great great grandchildren. They are from the future. Don't question this Robert, just trust me and them."

Helm looked at his progeny. "Jon, what do you do in the future?"

Archer smiled. He pointed to the darkening sky as night fell. "Do you see that bright star just to the left of Orion's belt?"

"Yes."

"I command a Starship that is waiting for me past that."

"You fly the stars? If you say you do, then who am I to doubt my great great great grandson. How long can you stay?"

"Not long I am afraid. Our mission is over."

"I would have like to get to know you, but take this." He handed Archer a gold pocket watch. Use it in good health." He grinned. "Doctor's orders."

Tessa and Tina walked up to Robert and Jon. "Robert, Tina tells me her sister and a new found cousin work with her. I am sure that someday I will be able to leave some things to my children. Tina, take these to your sister and cousin and keep one for your self. " She handed Tina three pearl necklaces. She stepped back and stared at air as the travelers had disappeared.

Tina looked at the three strands of pearls in her hands as Archer fingered the gold pocket watch. Hoshi and T'Pol looked around at Archer's Quarters as Crewman Daniels appeared.

"Congratulations, Captain and to all of you. Your mission was successful."

T'Pol turned to Daniels. "Time travel does not exist. This has all been a hallucination."

Daniels smiled. "Then how do you explain the watch, the pearls, the sword in Hoshi's hand and the pistol in your waist band?"

The comm beeped. "Lieutenant Reed to Captain Archer."

Archer walked to the comm button. "Archer here."

"Captain, I have been attempting to reach you for the last five minutes. We detected a power surge in your quarters five minutes ago and then just now."

Archer looked at his fellow travelers. "Probably just another anomoly. Don't worry about it. I will be on the bridge in an hour."

"Very good, Captain. Reed out.

Archer walked to the door. "Ladies how about some breakfast?"


End file.
